


Pay Attention

by Softieparadise



Category: bts
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gay, Hyung line, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, MxMxMxM, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Switching, i think it is at least-, im a nastie, mature - Freeform, namjoon's a hardcore bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softieparadise/pseuds/Softieparadise
Summary: Hyung Line x Namjoonie





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know about the spelling if y'all don't mind.  
Please enjoy <3

"Okay just as I had instructed okay joon?" He slowly adjusted the camera.  
I brought my hands to the end of my shirt and lifted it up exposing my chest and my bare ass.

I then placed the fabric between my teeth and looked at the camera as I dragged my hands down to my member.

"Slowly Joon, be a good boy and you'll get a reward."  
I nodded.  
I wanted an award.  
I needed it.

I slowly took myself in my hands and pumped up and down.  
"Ah, ah ahuh" I didn't quite understand why It felt so good.

Maybe the fact that Jin was staring at me so primal and the fact the camera was sending a live feed to Hoseok and Yoongi.

I could feel myself let out more lewd noises and my hands begin to go at a faster pace.

"Joon, I said slowly." I watched as jin walked over and grabbed my hands forcing me to stop.

"Since you didn't listen when I told you-" He pulled out a small ring. "No, jinnie! Please no! I'll be good!! Please!" He didn't listen and instead slid the ring onto my member.

"-If you are a good boy, I may take it off." He said and walked back to his spot by the camera.

"Now be a good slut for me, baby, ~" He then pulled out his phone.

" Hey guys~," he said into the phone. As I slowly stroked myself I watched him put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, thanks for the live man~" It was yoongi.

"Fuck yeah thanks Jin, he looks so sexy fuck-" Hoseok croaked out.

Jin slowly got up and walked over to me, phone in hand.

"Say something to them baby boy." He removed my hands and placed his on my member.  
Slowly teasing me as I held the phone shakily in mine.

"Yoongi-a-aaah mnha hobi- haangah-" Jin ran his hands down my length harder causing my body to shake.

"Such a little slut~ You like it when jin-hyung is rough? Huh? what if me and hobi were there hm? Would you like us to tease you." Yoongi was cut off by Hoseok.  
"Would you like me and yoongi to make you beg and scream like the slut you are?"

I nodded tears glazing my eyes at the overstimulation. The damn ring was torture

"Yes, please! Please!" I moaned into the phone. The thought of having them all here excited me to no end.

Jin stopped his stroking and grabbed the phone from my hands.

He walked over to his desk and spoke quietly into the phone.

The next thing I knew was he had picked me up and I was now naked in his lap.

"Ji-n-nie?" I mewled as he positioned us in front of the camera.

My head laid against his chest as his hands pulled my legs apart.

Then he began teasing my entrance with his fingers.

"I asked the boys to come over~," He said as he nipped at my ears. His fingers still working me open.

I moaned at his words.  
I pressed my self down on his fingers as he continued his motions.

I then felt him slipping them in fully. One at a time.

"Look at you, Your such a little slut~ Taking my fingers in so nicely little one~"

I could hear the smirk in his voice as he added a 3rd finger.

"Ji-n-nie! Jinnie please!" He slowed his fingers.

"Looks like you beg like a little whore now too hm?" He said and pumped his fingers into me harshly.

I covered my mouth as he played with me.  
The sound of my voice filled the room making me embarrassed.

My muffled moans seemed to have an effect on him as he sped up his pace.

I then heard the door click and my attention snapped to it as jin only kept doing his past movements.

I kept moaning as whoever was at the door came in and locked the door back.

"Damn Hoseok, look at him." I heard one whistle and that's when I knew who they were.

I slowly reached out one of my hands. "Ne-ed n-eeed!" I made grabby hands at them and they moved closer.

I felt Jin bite my neck causing me to quiver.

"Look at that yoongs, look at him taking jins fingers like such a good boy~," Hobi said as he walked over.

I watched as he bent down and played with the cock ring as he looked into my eyes.

"Aw, did jinnie not take it off~?" He said looking at me with a fake pout.

I nodded quickly.

He then flicked my tip and I whimpered.

"Good, cuz a slut like you needs to be taught a lesson namjoon."

He smirked and began lifting my legs on to his shoulders.

His eyes never left mine as he licked my length.

"Needy little slut hm? Gotta have us to make you feel good." Jin grunted. He had worked all except one finger into me.

It felt so good.  
Feeling him dominate me.

Hoseok then took me into his mouth making sure to put emphasis on the ring around my dick.

I felt tears fall down my face as I moaned.  
It felt too good.  
Too much.  
But I wanted it.

"My turn." I heard yoongi say.  
The show must have been to much.

I felt jin pull me up, his fingers left my entrance and I whimpered.

I then felt a grasp on my hips as I fell slowly onto Yoongi's dick.

"Fuck~ oh- yeah" I felt him thrust into me.

I mewled.

By now Jin and hobi had abandoned me and yoongi as they stood and watched the show.

I could see them touching one another. Hoseok had his hands in jins pants as jin sat back onto the desk allowing hobi better access.

Yoongi then flipped us where my chest was pressed against the cool leather of the chair with my ass out in the air as he stood behind me. Pounding into me harder.

" You like that slut. Like me pounding into you~ hm jus like this baby boy." He thrust harder. "Yes!" I moaned as he did it again.

The sound of slapping skin echoed through the room.

"Feel me pounding into your tight ass. Hear that baby? Hear as I fuck you senseless.  
Jus like a little slut like you wants." He bit down harshly on my shoulder leaving me a moaning mess.

I wanted to cum.  
I so badly wanted to.

"Daddy! Please let me cum!"  
I felt yoongi hum.  
"How about, no." He said and pounded into me harder.

"Yoongs~ cmere~" hobi mewled.  
Yoongi picked me up and wrapped my arms around his neck as he kept pounding into me as he went to Hoseok and Jin.

"Let me have a turn~" Hobi grunted as he watched yoongi lay me on the desk and pound into me as he talked with Jin.

Yoongi slid out leaving me empty only for Hoseok to fill me back up.

"Yahh, he's still so tight~ " the others chuckled.

My body ached.  
It was a good aching.  
It made my body feel hot and made me pant.

"Hose-okie~ ungggaaaaah ha-arder-" He only slowed his pace.

"What was that slut? I didn't quite hear you." He said I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Daddy- harder ! Joonie wants! Harder!" I cried.

"Now little one is that how we ask nicely?" His thrust had completely stopped at this point and I tried to grind down on him but he kept me in place.

"Daddy, I want you to fuck me so hard I can't move, please I want you dick so deep in me daddy! Please, Daddy!"

He patted my head.  
"Good boy."

And he pushed me up against the desk and slammed into me roughly.

"Don't go easy on him hobi~ make him feel it." I heard yoongi groan out. No doubt stroking himself to the site.

"Yeah, hobi pound him into the fucking desk~" Jin moaned out.

I just took it all while my mouth hung open, silent screams leaving it.

"Let me have him babe-" I felt Jin wrap his arms around hobi's waist. "k one-sec hyung-" hobi pounded into me a few more times before pulling out.

I watched as he went to yoongi who pulled him down and began fingering him while making out roughly.

It was fucking hot.  
"Well joonie, you've been a good boy. Don't you think you deserve a reward?" He said and slowly stroked my member sliding the ring up and down it making me feel like I was going to cum any second.

"Yes, please! I've been a good boy daddy please give me an award."

I cried out to the male.  
He kept stroking and looked at me lovingly.  
"Okay baby boy, I'mma take your pretty little ring off. Look at your cock little one. It's so red and covered in precum. Such a cute thing-" he leaned down and kissed my tip.

"Now, come for daddy like a good slut~" he growled.  
He then slid the ring off in a swift motion and I felt my whole body convulsing.

"Ya-aaanmaaaa hngha- uh uh hunmaah-" it felt good. Painfully good.

Jin worked his hand on my dick milking out what was left of my cum.

"So much baby, you were really pent up hm?" He gathers some on his fingers and popped them into his mouth.

"Tastes sweet baby boy~ but don't take my word for it-" he gathered some more and smeared it on my lips.

I slipped my tongue across my lips.

It was sweet.

I felt my eyes get heavy and leaned into jin.

"M'tired..."

"It appears so."

"Damn he was such a good boy~"

"Yah- even if you had to put the ring on him jinnie~"

"We'll have to reward him later~ for now, let's get him home.  
Pack up the camera yoongs-"

"Tell me we are all getting a copy-"

"Of course"  
"He really was good, he paid very good attention, no?

"That's our baby for you."

I felt gentle kisses on my forehead and then total darkness.


End file.
